So I Let My Walls Come Down
by Sweet-Porcelain16
Summary: Kurt has just arrived at Dalton Academy. There, he joins the Warblers, where he meets gavel-obsessed Wes, Dorky but cute Cameron, and completely insane best friends, Nick and Jeff. AU from Furt. Klaine. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT****! Okay. I have your attention. This is the story of Kurt's time at Dalton. It ignores anything that happens after Furt, and will losely follow the events of my facebook fic, **_**Klaine's Facebook**_**. It's not cannon. Just a couple more things:**

**First, I'd like to say that I **_**know **_**that this idea is anything but original. However, I wanted a go at writing Kurt at Dalton. **

**Second, I've never read, and I'm not planning to read, CP Coulter's **_**'Dalton' **_**. I know, it's like, the most popular fic ever, but I read the first few chapters and found myself bored. No offence to anyone who loves it, of course. So, if any events are similar, I wouldn't know, and I'm not stealing ideas or anything. So in advance, yes, the plot is probably similar (Again, I wouldn't know, but I'm guessing it's about Klaine, and them being at Dalton.) but I haven't '**_**stolen' **_**her idea or anything. **

**Third, The songs are just scattered about here. I'll put a song where I think it fits. Or where I just want it to go. **

**Fourth: (This list is getting quite long... Ah well.) Anyways, fourth, I'm English. I use English expressions, and English slang. I use a few American words/expressions, because I've picked them up from watching so much American TV, but I don't know many. So my writing will be very 'English'. Sorry if that's a problem. **

**Anyway. That's my rant over and done with. Now, hope you enjoy. :)**

**-Darcey x**

00000

The rest of The Warblers were already in the room when Kurt entered. They were sitting around the place at random intervals; Settled on one of the many couches dotted around the room, leaning against walls, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Two boys; one brunette and one clearly fake blonde, were perched, legs crossed, on a coffee table that sat between two couches. Kurt only knew three out of the around twenty boys. Wes and David were sat at some sort of desk, along with another boy. And Blaine sat on one of the brown couches. Kurt was relieved when Blaine patted the empty seat next to him, gesturing for Kurt to sit there.

"Kurt," Wes smiled, standing up. The Asian was holding a small, wooden hammer (A gavel, Kurt was later to be corrected), and he hit it onto a block on the table, still smiling. "Welcome to the Warblers." He Wes' face was friendly, his smile completely honest. The boy on the council whose name Kurt didn't know glared at Wes, before adding,

"Wes. We can't just welcome people into the Warblers! They have to audition! We don't know if he's even a good singer!" Blaine and Wes both gave the unnamed boy the evil eye, and David attempted to help the situation by explaining,

"Sorry, Kurt. Thad's a little bit... Picky about the Warblers. He only wants the best of the best, and... He's not sure that you just being in the New Directions makes you automatically in the Warblers." Kurt nodded in understanding. Of course he'd have to audition. He'd expected to audition.

"Okay, I think introductions are in order." Wes said quickly, trying to change the subject. "I'm Wes," Wes pointed at himself, "And you know David," He waved the gavel in David's direction, "This is Thad," he added, pointing to the boy on his left at the table. "And we make up the council."

Nick was the brunette sitting on the table, and Jeff was his blonde companion. Apparantly, the two were inseperable, and insane. Trent was a smiley looking brunette, who was leaning againsed the wall, and Cameron was the slim strawberry-blonde by his side. Several others were named, and Kurt knew he'd never be able to remember all their names, let alone put them to faces. Blaine seemed to understand, whispering gently in his ear,

"Hey, I know there are loads of us. You'll remember all our names eventually," Kurt nodded gratefully. It was amazing to have someone like Blaine here alredy; someone that he knew, and who would help him.

"So, Kurt." Kurt turned to Thad at the sound of his name, "Have you got an audition prepared?" Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine glare at Thad, but chose to ignore it, standing up.

"Yes, but... I don't know that much about how you guys work. It probably won't be your usual style at _all_..." he stammered. He knew he wouldn't fit into the Warblers straight away, but he couldn't think of many songs that would show off his voice perfectly without going over the top.

"That's fine, Kurt," Wes assured him, "This is just an audition. It's simple. If you have a good enough voice, you get in. It's only when it's a battle for a solo-" Every eye seemed to turn to look at Blaine, who blushed, "-Where you'll have to think about song choice and fitting in. But for this audition... Show us what you got." Kurt smiled to himself.

"Blackbird, by The Beatles," he announced. He was surprised for a second when nothing happened, apart from getting a couple of aproving looks. He had to mentally shake himself. This wasn't the New Directions, where you'd announce your song and the band would start playing it for you. In the Warblers, there was no band. _They _were the band.

"Um," he said nervously, "I have a CD." A boy, who Kurt thought was called James, took his CD and placed it in the player. The opening music begun, and Kurt began at sing.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly, _

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise," _

To Kurt's surprise, the Warblers joined in on backing vocals, singing beautiful harmonies naturally. It amazed Kurt how they didn't need any practice, how they could just join in so easily, and all at the same time. The group must be really close.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, _

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free," _

Blaine caught Kurt's eye, smiling. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Nick was whispering secretly to Jeff.

_"Blackbird, fly, _

_Blackbird, fly, _

_Into the light of the dark black night," _

Blaine was staring at Kurt like he'd never seen him before. It freaked Kurt out a little, but he chose to ignore it, continuing the song beautifly.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly, _

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise, _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise, _

_You were only waiting, for this moment to arise." _

He finished the last note to a burst of applause. A couple of Warblers were on their feet, Wes, Thad, David and Blaine included. Kurt smiled, loving the feeling. It would never get old, the feeling of an audience who adored you. Catching Blaine's eye, Kurt smiled harder. He felt his heart flutter under Blaine's intense gaze, and a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Thank you," he murmered, tearing his eyes from Blaine's and quickly sitting down.

"Well," Wes began, his voice impressed, "I think I speak on behalf of all the Warblers when I say... Welcome to the club!"

Kurt once again couldn't help the grin that broke across his face.

000000

Nick smirked. Yes, Kurt's performance was beautiful, but there was something more important going on. You'd have to be blind not to not to see the _looks _that Blaine was giving the new kid - Kurt, was it? Blaine was actually gazing at him, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Jeff" Nick breathed into his best friend's ear. The blonde boy didn't seem to answer - he was so engrossed in the performance.

"Jeff," he tried again. When he was ignored the second time, he decided to just go on.

"Look at the way that Blaine's gazing at Kurt-" He was cut off as Wes glared at him. Not wanting to upset the head Warbler at that moment (Sectionals were coming up, and Jeff wanted that solo over Blaine!), he shut his mouth and continued to watch the performance. And Blaine. And Blaine's reaction to the performance.

Nick had never been a Beatles fan. Sure, Kurt was singing the song beautifly, but the Beatles always sounded so... Tinny. He much prefered Kurt's version to the original. It looked like Blaine agreed with him. Kurt's voice rose as he sung,

_"Into the light of the dark, black night, "_

Suddenly, Blaine changed the way he was looking at Kurt. He went from gazing to staring at him intently, like he was trying to... undress him with his eyes. It was quite awkward to watch. However, none of the other Warblers seemed to have noticed, all of them so engrossed in Kurt's breathtaking performance. The song ended to a burst of fierce applause, and Nick heard Blaine's sigh of dissapointment, although the curly haired boy never took his eyes off the brunette performer.

Nick smirked to himself. Blaine was _so _obviously into Kurt, and, judging by the way Kurt blushed under Blaine's gaze, he was into Blaine, too.

Grinning, Nick turned to Jeff, who's eyes were bright, as if he was increbly excited about something.

"Nick, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jeff practically squeaked.

"That, my friend, depends on what you are thinking," Nick replied, though he knew full well what his best friend was thinking. He always did. They were psychic. Well, almost.

"Project Klaine is officially a go!" They said together, identical smiles on their faces.

00000

"Warblers, you are now dismissed." Wes announced, hitting his gavel on the table. The group left, talking, laughing and joking. Blaine was sure he heard several mentions of Kurt's name, but then, Kurt was extraordinary. Of course they were talking about his performance. Blaine left with the rest of the Warblers, but half way down the corridor, Blaine changed his mind. He wanted to speak to Wes.

"You go ahead. I need to talk to the council," Blaine told Kurt, who was standing idly, clearly waiting for Blaine.

"I don't know where to go," Kurt admitted, and Blaine mentally slapped himself. Of course Kurt wouldn't know where to go. It was his first day.

"Um, how about you wait for me here. I'll only be a second." Kurt nodded, leaning against the wall. Blaine turned and walked in the direction of the choir room. Turning the corner, Blaine heard voices coming from the room. Voices that he couldn't help but overhear. It wasn't _eavsdropping_, exactly... Okay, it was. Blaine counldn't even convince himself that. The coridor was now empty, and Kurt was round the corner, and wouldn't see him... So, abandoning all his pride, he put his ear against the door, so he could hear better.

"-I know, David. And I completely agree-" Wes said. Blaine wished he knew what he agreed with.

"-But we can't just _give _him a solo for Sectionals. He'd have to audition, like everyone else." Thad inturupted firmly.

"Yes, Thad, but he was extraordinary. Why don't we say that _that _was his audition for a solo?" David asked. It suddenly dawned apon Blaine who they were talking about. Kurt, of course.

"No we can't! Everyone else has to audition, fair and square. Even Blaine has to, even though we all know that everyone's going to vote for him." Blaine sighed. It was true, everyone _did _vote for him especially.

"Judging by the reaction to _'Blackbird'_, however, Kurt seems to be a fair contender. I haven't seen that good reaction to an audition since... Well, since Blaine's audition!"

"So, let's compromise," David, always the peace keeper, said. "Let's give him the chance to audition for the solo-" He spoke louder when Wes started to inturupt, -"Something that most new Warblers don't even dream of." It was quiet for a second, and Blaine assumed that they were nodding their aproval.

"Okay. Agreed. Let's go." Blaine suddenly realised that he had approximatley five seconds to _get the hell out of there_, before the council found him. And Blaine wasn't going to waste those five seconds.

00000

"So, what did you think?" Kurt and Blaine were walking down one of the many identical hallways of Dalton together. Warbler rehersal had long since ended, and, though he'd never admit it, Kurt was glad to be out of the room. Whilst the Warblers were all lovely, they were so close, it made Kurt feel a lot like an outsider. The group had done their best to make Kurt fit in, but with Nick and Jeff finishing off eachothers' sentances, David knowing what Wes was about to say before he said it, or the entire group knowing exactly how to fit in together, make their voices into one with no real effort, it was hard for Kurt not to feel like he was watching from the outside, like there was one big inside joke that only he didn't understand.

"What did I think of what?" Blaine answerd, effectivley bringing Kurt back to the present.

"My song. Blackbird." Kurt explained.

"Oh." Blaine's eyes went distant, and a dreamy smile appeared on his face for a fraction of a second. As soon as Kurt noticed it, it was gone, and smart, dapper, in control Blaine was back. "It was amazing," The black haired boy answered truthfully, letting out a sigh. "Truly amazing. Everybody loved it. _I _loved it." Blaine admitted proudly. He really was proud of Kurt. He considered whether to tell Kurt about what he'd overheard. "I think the council already want to give you a solo for Sectionals." He admitted, still not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Really? No way!" Kurt's voice rose an octave higher in excitement. He'd never got a solo at a competition with the New Directions; who he'd been with for more than a year, yet here he was, on his first day with the Warblers, being considered. Wow. Blaine smiled proudly at his friend. Kurt _had _been amazing, and he definitely deserved a solo. In fact, Blaine was willing to give Kurt his own solo. Because Kurt singing would guarantee them a win, Blaine was certain.

"Blaine? Blaine." Blaine shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation.

"Sorry, Kurt. Daydreaming... What did you say?"

"Oh, just that I need to go soon. My dad will be waiting for me at home."

"Okay," Blaine replied, his dissapointment clear in his tone, "See you, Kurt." He pulled his friend into a quick, one-armed hug without thinking. Kurt's sharp intake of breath reminded Blaine that Kurt probably wasn't used to being touched.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking..." He stammered.

"Blaine, it's o-."

"God, I should't have..."

"Blaine."

"What was I thinking..."

"Blaine."

"You wouldn't want..."

"Blaine."

"...Not used to..."

"BLAINE DARREN ANDERSON!" Kurt finally shouted, effectivley stopping Blaine's rambling apology.

"..." Blaine blinked at Kurt. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Right. What is wrong?"

"Um... I just hugged you?"

"And this made you suddenly start spouting random apologies because..."

"I forgot that you might not want to be touched."

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

"I have some bad memories. So, okay, some people don't like me. Some people hurt me. But I'm not _broken_, Blaine. You're my friend. I'm fine with you hugging me." Kurt explained, exasparated.

"Oh." Was all Blaine could say. Because, okay, maybe it wasn't the right moment, but Kurt looked damn _sexy _when he was frustrated. Hell, Kurt looked sexy all the freaking time. Blaine mentally slapped himself. _Kurt doesn't need a boyfriend right now. he needs a friend. _But even then, part of Blaine's mind knew that that was only partly true. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising!" Kurt grinned. "Come here," He added, pulling the shorter boy into a hug. Blaine's heart pounded at the simlest touch, and he didn't want to let go of Kurt. That seemed fine, however, because Kurt had made no movement to break the hug either. Eventually, they pulled away at the same time, blushing.

"Bye, Blaine." And with that, Kurt was gone.

Jeff grinned, high fiving Nick. Of course, they'd been watching the whole exchange.

00000

"_You think I'm pretty, _

_Without any makeup on, _

_You think I'm funny, _

_When I tell the punchline wrong,"_

The opening verse of 'Teenage Dream' started on the radio, and Kurt couldn't help but grin. Even as the song played in his car, Kurt didn't hear Katy Perry's voice singing it. He heard Blaine's. He was just leaving Dalton, to start the nearly two hour journey from Westerville to Lima.

_"I know you get me, _

_So I let my walls come down, _

_Down," _

Those lyrics... Nobody knew how true they were. Blaine _got _Kurt; not only understood him, but empathised, knew what it felt like to be in his situation. And Kurt had felt his carefully constructed walls crumble. Because, even though he'd only known Blaine for a couple of months, he trusted him. More than he'd ever trusted Mercedes, or Tina, despite knowing them for over a year. It wasn't that he _didn't _trust Mercedes - the opposite, actually. She was the first person Kurt had come out to - but Blaine just... He was likeable. Easy to talk to, easy to relate to, a good listener.

But Kurt could tell that Blaine still had _his _walls up. Sometimes, there'd be a split second where you could see _Blaine_ - the real Blaine, not the dapper, in control robot he pretended to be, but then it was gone, as quickly as it had come. Kurt was going to break down those walls. He was going to find the _real _Blaine.

00000

**A/N Hi! What did you think? Did you do like? Send me a review to tell me! Reviews are... Reviews rule. Reviews will turn the Warblers into Unicorns. And... Give them Redvines. Yay! Okay. Review. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Just so you know; **_Underlined Italics _is singer one, _**Bold Italics **_is singer two, and _**Bold, Underlined Italics **_is both of them. **Unless there's only one singer, and then singing is just in italics. **

000000

Blaine sighed, flopping down onto his bed. He was tired - The work at Dalton kept him on his toes, plus Warbler rehersals, and Kurt. All Blaine wanted to do was go to sleep for years and years, like that Disney princess whose name Blaine was too tired to remember. And that was a first for Blaine. Usually, Blaine knew everything there ever was to know about anything Disney. He and Kurt shared that (secret) passion.

_1 New Message: Wes: _

_Hey, Blaine, you coming over to Niff's? We're planning on a video game marathon. :) _

Blaine groaned. He'd completely forgotten. Tonight was the monthly 'Warbler's Night' where the boys in Dalton's Glee Club would go hang out for the night, all staying in one of the members' rooms. Boys who didn't board usually would stay over for just that night, and those who did would have to make sure that none of the teachers knew about this night. It pretty much went againsed every rule in the book. It wasn't exactly an event that he could miss - Oppertunities to just chill with the Warblers were rare, and Blaine wasn't about to pass this one up. So, ignoring his eyes that seemed to refuse to stay open, Blaine chucked his overnight stuff into a bag, and headed over to the room belonging to Nick and Jeff.

The blonde Warbler opened the door, gesturing for him to sit on the floor.

"You're one of the last;" he explained, "And there's not really enough room-" Jeff was right. The rooms at Dalton were generally large, but they were made for two, not twenty. Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched Jeff try to make Nick move out of the seat on the couch.

"No. You got up-"

"To let Blaine in!"

"Yeah, but it's mine now!" The situation was solved when Jeff simply sat on Nick's lap. Neither boy seemed to mind. Blaine took his seat on the floor, next to Logan and Trent, ignoring the insane people behind him.

"We're just waiting for Kurt, James and Cameron," Logan smiled, leaning back to rest his head on Wes' legs. Surprisingly, Wes didn't complain.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah... He's a Warbler now, too! He's with Cameron. I think they were getting a coffee." Trent explained, with a wink. "Don't you think that Kurt and Cameron are cute together?" He asked the group.

"What?"

"Oh, they've only gone for a coffee. It's not, like, a date or anything," David clarified, rolling his eyes. "They've just met, Trent. But... They _do _look good together." Blaine couldn't help the green eyed jealousy that was threatening to take over his mind.

"Aw, Blaine's jealous!" Nick grinned, elbowing Jeff, both of them smirking at each other, silently communicating.

"Shutup" Blaine murmered, turning an unnatractive shade of red.

"He _is _jealous!" Jeff giggled.

"Leave Blaine alone," An exasparated David sighed.

"Yeah, leave Blaine alone." Blaine ordered.

"Who are you, Dobby?" Wes asked.

"What?"

"Referring to yourself in the third person."

"Oh. Right. No." Blaine murmered, thankful for the subject change, however weird it was.

"Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Jeff imitated, laughing.

"Or Yoda," Wes added thoughtfully.

"Yoda, I am," Nick agreed. Blaine just rolled his eyes. His friends were such dorks.

0000000

"Hey, Kurt,"

"Cameron?" Kurt questioned. He didn't really know any of the Warblers' names yet, but he recognised the tall boy.

"That's me!" He clarified, a smile in his tone. "So, I just wanted to say, _Blackbird _was beautiful yesterday."

"Oh! Thank you!" Kurt grinned, falling into step beside the other boy. "Beatles fan?"

"Not really," Cameron admitted, "But you sung it very well. A countertenor, huh? We haven't had one of those in a while,"

"Hmm?" Kurt pressed, intrigued.

"Yeah. The last one was, what, ten years ago? I think that's right. Wes will know."

"Wow."

"Yeah! You're really good!" Kurt blushed.

"Thanks! What sort of thing do you sing?"

"Oh, mostly top 40 for me, same type of range as Blaine. I can go a bit higher, though. Bruno Mars, that type of thing."

Kurt nodded, clearly impressed.

"Same as my brother, then."

"Brother?"

"Well, my step brother, really. My dad married Carole quite recently, but we get on well."

"Your parents are divorced?" Cameron asked.

"No. My mother died when I was six."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry! You didn't know." The boys had long since reached the gates, both of them too ingrossed in the conversation up until that point to notice.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Mmm?"

"How about I buy you a coffee? There's a nice shop around here, the Lima Bean..." Cameron trailed off awkwardly.

"Sure!" Kurt grinned, eyes lighting up. "I'll just tell my dad-" The countertenor pulled out his phone, sending a quick text before shoving it back in his pocket. "Let's go."

0000000

Three hours, five coffees, and an iced bun later, Cameron realised that he needed to get back to Dalton.

"I need to get back," he explained reluctantly, "But that was great. We should do it again sometime."

"What, like a... date?" Kurt's voice faltered, not expecting that at _all_.

"Um, sure, if that's... If that's what you want?" Cameron said, nervously. He really liked Kurt; he was gorgeous and they'd got along really well. Kurt tilted his head to the side, thinking for a second. Sure, he liked Blaine. But... But Blaine was his friend. That was all. And a good looking guy who Kurt got on with really well had just asked him out. It was a no brainer, really.

"Okay," He smiled.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Cameron couldn't stop the rush of happiness that he got from those words. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. How does 1 sound?"

"Great," Kurt smiled. He felt a little breathless, but he didn't know why.

"Well, I really need to go to- wait. You're a Warbler, too, right?" Cameron asked.

"Um, yeah?"

"Then you should be coming!" The ginger-haired boy realised. "It's the monthly 'Warblers' Night"," He explained to the baffled Kurt. "We all stay the night in someone's room. It's like a sleepover, but more... manly."

"Oh! If it's alright; then okay, I'll come!" Kurt pulled out his phone again, sending another text to his dad.

_I'm staying over at Dalton tonight. I'll just be hanging out with the Warblers, staying in a friend's room. See you tomorrow! x_

Cameron laughed. "You're not even going to ask? You're just going to tell him that's what you're doing?"

"What's the point? He'll say yes - he's glad I'm making friends." Together, the pair stood up, tossing their empty coffee cups in the bin as they left the small coffee shop. The crisp, november air bit Kurt's skin, makig him shiver.

"Here, have my jacket," Cameron offered, noticing Kurt's temperature.

"No, no. You need it!" Kurt pointed out, but the effect was ruined when his teeth chattered.

"Really, I don't mind..."

"Cameron, it's fine."

"At least let me warm you up."

Kurt's confused look changed into one of surprise as Cameron put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"That better?"

"Loads. Thanks." Kurt muttered, turning red. He wasn't used to being touched by another boy - apart from Blaine - and the feeling was new to Kurt.

"So," Cameron said casually as he lead Kurt to his car, "I'm going to warn you in advance. The Warblers are insane when we're not rehersing."

"Really? I mean, I saw Nick and Jeff, but all of them?" Kurt asked, disbelieving.

"Pretty much, yeah. In rehersals, for example, Wes acts all... Boring. Out of practice, though, he's a laugh."

The boys reached Cameron's car, and the red haired boy opened Kurt's door for him, flourishing his hands.

"Sir, your ride awaits." He put on a posh english accent, bowing slightly. Kurt collapsed onto his seat in a fit of giggles.

"Really Cameron? Really?"

"Yes, really, Kind sir."

Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling on his seatbelt.

"Radio?" Cameron asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, pressing the button in the car.

Kurt jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from his dad. It simply said;

_Use protection. _

Kurt laughed, showing the text to Cameron.

"My dad's strange," he muttered, Cameron nodding his agreement.

They reached Dalton too soon for Kurt's liking. Talking to Cameron was simple, easy, natural as breathing. The conversation just flowed, with no awkward silences that you'd usually expect from someone you'd only met the day before. Together, the boys made their way to the rooms.

"Which way now?"

"This way," Cameron directed, taking Kurt's hand and gently pulling him along. Kurt was reminded, quite forcefully, of when he first met Blaine. For some reason, the memory made Kurt giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered honestly.

"Normal," Cameron teased.

"Mmm," Kurt grinned back, not really bothering to answer.

Cameron didn't let go of his hand as they entered Nick and Jeff's room.

0000000

Okay, if Blaine thought that he was jealous before, it was ten times worse now.

"Kurt! Cameron!" Jeff exclaimed, jumping off of Nick's lap to answer the door. The boys had got bored of waiting, and were all ingrossed in a game of 'Mario Kart Wii'

"Hey, guys," Cameron greeted, kicking the door shut behind him, still, Blaine noticed, not letting go of Kurt's hand. What annoyed Blaine the most, however, was that Kurt didn't seem to want to leave Cameron's side. Sure, he could see that the boy was shy, but he could at least come over and talk to him...

"Mario Kart?" Kurt eventually piped up. "No Call Of Duty? I thought that all boys were obsessed with that game..."

"Ew, no." Wes shuddered, smiling at Kurt. "The blood makes me feel sick."

Kurt nodded slowly, looking faintly confused, before sitting down next to Blaine, with Cameron on his other side.

"Wanna play?" Trent asked. When Kurt nodded, he tossed his remote to the suprised boy, who caught it reflexively.

"I am so going to beat you all," He announced. "Oh, and I call dibs on Daisy."

"Yoshi!" Nick and Jeff shouted at the same time, before turning to each other symetrically; identical looks of annoyance on their faces.

"It's my turn!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Oh, for god's sake," Wes exclaimed, exasparated. "Play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' for it."

"Not gonna work," Thad said, his voice almost bored. "They'll just pick the same thing every time."

It was true. They both always picked the same thing. Kurt watched them play, the look of amusement on his face growing every time they both picked Rock. Or paper. Or scissors.

"I give up!" the best friends said together. "You be Yoshi!"

"You!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Wes shouted. "Jeff, you be Yoshi. Nick, you be Birdo.

"No! I want to be Birdo!" Nick exclaimed, outraged.

"And I want to be Yoshi!" Jeff added, equally outraged. It was about then that Kurt started laughing. Not just giggling, but proper, side splitting laughter. He clutched at his sides as his body shook. Just the sight set the rest of the Warblers off, the noise seemingly echoing around the room. Eventually, Kurt rested his head on Cameron's shoulder in order to catch his breath, gasping. Blaine sighed.

00000

Eventually, the Warblers grew bored of Mario Kart.

"What should we do now?" A boy who Kurt was sure was called Kyle asked. The boys thought for a second, Nick and Jeff stroking invisible beards in concentration. They really were weird.

"Karaoke!" Trent suddenly shouted. The Warblers shouted their agreement, grinning.

"Let's do Shuffle Duet!" James added.

"Shuffle Duet?" Kurt questioned."

"Basically, we put the Karaoke IPod on shuffle-" Wes explained, but Kurt was distracted. They had a _Karaoke IPod. _Kurt thought. Huh. "And then pick two Warblers from a hat. They then have to duet to the song."

"Cool," Kurt decided.

"Logan and Harry to... _Your Song_." Wes announced a minute or so later.

"Oh god," Logan groaned, standing up.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Really? _Your Song_?"

"Yup," Wes smirked, passing both boys a microphone.

Three duets later, and Kurt's name was pulled out of the hat.

"Kurt and... Blaine." Both boys blushed, wondering what they were going to sing. Kurt both hoped for but was dreading a love song.

"To... Firework." Kurt couldn't help but be a little disapointed. It _wasn't _a love song, but at least it wasn't a break up song or anything. The music started, and Kurt caught the microphone that he was tossed, watching Blaine do the same.

_"__Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, _

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" _

Kurt started, grinning as he watched the faces of his audience light up.

_"__**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, **_

_**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_**" **

Blaine sung, an octave lower than Kurt, making the duet seem somehow more proffessional.

_"__Do you ever feel, already buried deep, _

_Six feet under screams, but no-one seems to hear a thing," _

Kurt realised as he sung that yes, he _did _feel like that. At least, he used to. He'd only known the Warblers for two days, yet he already felt like he had friends.

_"__**Do you know that there's still a chance for you, **_

_**'Coz there's a spark in you," **_

Blaine's voice replaced his own, and then they sung together;

_**"You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine**_

_**And own the night, like the fourth of July, **_

_'Coz Baby, you're a firework, _

_**Come and show them what you're worth, **_

_Make them go Oh, oh, oh, _

_**As you shoot across the sky, sky, sky... " **_

The song ended, leaving both boys flushed and feeling slightly dizzy.

"That was amazing!" Cameron congratulated Kurt as he sat down, holding out his hand for a high-five. Kurt grinned, slapping his hand againsed the other boy's.

"Yeah!" Wes added, "That was really good, boys. You should consider singing together more often."

More songs were sung, some of them hilarious - Blaine and Wes duetting on _Don't You Want Me _was hysterical, and recieved two hundred Facebook likes from Kurt's Facebook within ten minutes.

"Cameron and... Kurt!" A breathless Wes called, collapsing on Nick's bed. Cameron grinned, pulling Kurt up by the hand.

"What song, Wes?"

"Dunno. Wait-" The asian boy pressed a button on the IPod, before falling about laughing.

"Aha, look, Blaine!"

"What is it?"

"_I've Had The Time of My Life_!"

"You're kidding!" Blaine groaned. Cameron grinned, turning to Kurt.

"You okay with this?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool. Let's go!"

_"__Now I've had the time of my life, _

_No, I never felt this way before, _

_Yes, I swear, It's the truth, _

_And I owe it all to you," _

Cameron started, and Kurt almost did a double take. He was amazing.

_**'Coz I, had the time of my life, **_

_**And I owe it all to you! **_

Kurt remembered just in time that he was supposed to sing, too.

_I've been waiting for so long, _

_Now I've finally found someone, to stand by me, _

_**We saw the writing on the wall, **_

_**As we felt this magical, fantacy, **_

The two boys sung together, Kurt not noticing the glares that Blaine was shooting at Cameron.

_**Now with passion in our eyes, **_

_**There's no way we could disguise, **_

_**Secretly, **_

_**So we take each other's hand, **_

Cameron took Kurt's hand, and the boys smiled at each other, singing the next line.

_**because we seem to understand, **_

_**The urgency, **_

_**Ooh, **_

_Just remember, _

_**You're the one thing, **_

_I can't get enough of, _

_**So I tell you something, **_

_**This could be love, **_

_**Because I had, **_

_**The time of my life, **_

_**No, I never felt this way before, **_

_**Yes, I swear, It's the truth, **_

_**And I owe it all to you! **_

The boys finished the song to a burst of applause, and several wolf whistles. Kurt flushed. Everyone was looking at the two of them, but Kurt could feel Blaine and Cameron's gaze especially.

"Woah," Wes grinned, "You two have _chemistry!" _Several Warblers cheered their agreement, and Kurt blushed again.

"Thank you," he muttered, handing his microphone back to Wes.

00000000

**A/N: *waves* Hi! Just in case you were wondering, Cameron looks like Cameron from The Glee Project, only a bit more strawberry blonde-ish. But he's sorta dorky, but really cute. What do you think of him? **

**Review! x**


End file.
